


Fire, Water, Earth

by mylifesahell



Series: Fire, Water, Earth [2]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alucard gets screwed over, Alucard has issues, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Foreshadowing, Gen, Irony, M/M, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Pagan Gods, Slavic mythology, trevor and sypha in later chapters.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylifesahell/pseuds/mylifesahell
Summary: Alucard meets the goddess of fate on three occasions. Learning that his destiny is entwined with the land that he lives in.





	1. Three encounters, three warnings

**Author's Note:**

> This story is pretty plot-heavy and full of Alucard being very introspective. Remember to comment and give kudos if you like. feel free to point out any spelling errors or other. it's greatly appreciated.

When Alucard was not even 18 years of age his father would take him to diplomatic meetings of the supernatural. Although his mother hated it, Dracula wanted to make sure Alucard knew about the goings on of monsters in Wallachia. What they did, their numbers, and courts. It was around this time Alucard became accustomed to the word Belmont. A truly detested word among all supernatural courts. His father despised them above all else… but Alucard couldn't. For all his father's curses, he couldn't. His mother was human and she valued human life above all. So if these Belmonts protected human life… then they weren't evil. The way Alucard saw it, it was as balance. The Belmonts kept the supernatural populous in check...and vice versa. If there was anything Alucard did hate it was the way his father spoke of humans.It didn't help that he was half human. Every word his father said was a blow to Alucard and his mother. 

So, in early winter of his twentieth year, Alucard left his parents cottage. This was five years before the disaster had struck his home. Five years before his father decided to destroy the world. But at the moment Adrian was blissful at his departure from home. The freedom that came with it. His feet crunched in the soft snow as he made his way out of Lupu and into the next town. It would take a few days but Alucard was determined. The forest was calm. Frost spiraled and cascaded on dense trees. Faint sounds of wind ruffling through the branches eased Alucard's mind in his departure. His father would be furious and try to drag him back home. Alucard’s face twisted at the thought of his father in all of his demonic fury. 

“ You shouldn't stop on the road traveler. Goodness knows what could be lurking about.” A smooth voice said. 

A tall elderly woman stepped out of the trees. She was wrapped and swaddled in black. Tiny embroidered stars littered her dress. Her face was kind and eyes a bright vibrant silver. Untold wisdom flashed in them. Her hair was white and cascaded longley down her back. In her hands, she carried a bundle of wood and on her back a large pack. Despite the weight, the woman didn't hunch or strain. She stood straight and proud. Alucard bristled, this woman carried with her a strange aura. It was ancient and quiet. Dangerous even. 

“ I greatly appreciate your words my lady but I'm quite capable,” Alucard said smiling stiffly. He did not want to be in her presence

“ Oh I can see that.” The woman said. “ It is rare to see a vampire out in broad daylight.” 

Alucard's eyes widened and the woman grinned. 

“ My name is Nitsa.” The woman announced. “ And I have come to give you some truth. Sit.” 

Nitsa gently settled herself on a fallen log. Gesturing for Alucard to sit as well. As though compelled by some unknown force Alucard sat. The woman then began busying herself with a fire. In no time at all a roaring fire warmed Alucard's face. 

“ You are a strange woman.” Alucard began before he could stop himself. 

The woman chuckled and the uneasy feeling in Alucard's stomach returned. 

“ I could say the same of a half vampire, half human hybrid.” said Nitsa warming her hands. 

Alucard stared into the flames not wanting to answer. 

“ Hmm. That shut you up. But you don't need to talk. I am simply here to relay to you what will be.” 

Alucard looked at her confused. Nitsa stoked the flames and thick smoke began pouring from the fire. Her eyes glowed.

“ In five years time, your father will destroy Wallachia. And you will be forced to kill him.” Nitsa spoke slowly. 

“What?” Alucard said in shock and disbelief. “ My father may hate humanity but,… he would never go out of his way to hurt a human.” 

Nitsa’s voice seemed far away. 

“ Do you truly believe that?” 

The smoke thickened around Alucard. In the blackness of the smoke, Alucard saw two red eyes hot as embers and unmistakably his father's. Screams of men, women, and children took a hold of his ears. And in the darkness his father's voice shook the air. 

‘ Burn.’ 

The smoke receded slipping back into the flames of the orange fire. 

“ I don't believe you.” Alucard simmered with anger. “ My mother would never let this happen.” 

“ Believe what you will. You will be the Wallachians soldier. You will defend this land from destruction. Your father must die for his crimes.” Nitsa said without flinching. 

Who was this witch, to tell Alucard what his father would or wouldn't do? He stood with slightly subdued anger. 

“ I simply relay what will be,” Nitsa stated gently. 

Alucard’s anger piqued. He turned to Nitsa fangs bared. 

“ I will kill you! You pompous witch.” Alucard lunged. 

A blinding light flashed between them effectively stunning Alucard. Nitsa grew in size towering over Alucard. Her hair splayed out in a kind of crown glowing silver. And the stars of her dress illuminated to mimic the night sky. 

“ You have been warned Adrian Tepes,” Nitsa said before she vanished from existence. 

In that moment Alucard realized he had never given her his name. 

~~●~~ 

It had been two years since Alucard had that encounter with the woman in the woods. His predictions were correct and not a few hours past sundown his father came skulking and dragged Alucard back home. For all his want of freedom… Alucard simply let him. He continued his studies with his mother, and shut up all talk of ever wanting to leave. And all thought of the woman in the woods. Before Alucard even knew it two years had gone by. He walked slowly into the village of Lupu. The sun was just beginning to set. His mother had sent him on an errand to fetch water. A mundane task really... they had to keep up appearances in the village somehow. He approached the well quietly carrying his bucket tightly. But he found the well occupied. A woman in her late thirties was drawing water from the well and she was heavily pregnant. Her stomach swelled and she looked to be having trouble pulling up her bucket. Her hair was soft black just beginning to streak with white. She had it neatly pulled back into a loose braid that fell quite past her shoulders. Her dress was tightly wrapped around her, dark blue with the waxing and waning moons sown in it. 

“ Do you require assistance madame?” Alucard asked politely. He put down his bucket. 

The woman looked at him with stormy gray eyes. They held a torrent of emotion and strength. Although their violent nature they felt welcoming and warm. Oddly enough, all Alucard wanted to do was trust her. She smiled wiping away some sweat off her brow. 

“ I believe I do.” She said. “ But I'd like to say I don't. 

Alucard smiled taking the rope from the woman. 

“ It is not wise for a woman such as yourself to be doing strenuous labor… with a child on the way.” 

The woman snorted. Giving him a sideways glance. 

“ chores need to be done. Mouths need to be fed. But I love them.” said the woman a little wistful. “ I am Denna. You must be Lisa’s boy.” 

Alucard raised an eyebrow. Looking at the woman suspiciously. 

“You know my mother?”Alucard asked curiously. 

Denna’s eyes gleamed as Alucard pulled up the bucket of water. 

“ I know everyone,” Denna replied ominously. “ I see you turned into a fine young man...but your journey has not even begun.” 

Alucard handed her the bucket of water, as they're hands touched. The water in Denna’s bucket began to swirl. Alucard suddenly became entranced by the liquid. His face was reflected in the water...but he was soaked in blood. The image panned out to reveal his father holding a large blade, the steel bloodied. Alucard dying at his feet. Warbled words floated into Alucard's ears. 

“ I will cleanse this land, Adrian. You will not stop me.” 

Alucard jerked his hands from Denna's. She moved carefully away from him the water in the bucket sloshing at the sides. 

“ You….” Alucard began, anger dripping from his voice. 

“ In three years time, all of Wallachia will be destroyed. Your father will be its undoing. You have been warned.” Denna said calmly. “ Your life is entwined with this land Adrian. It is up to you to stop it.” 

Before Alucard could utter a word the pale light of the moon glowed from her dress. She vanished and once again Alucard was left alone. He was clearly being targeted...by what, he didn't know.

The thought of his father destroying everything made his stomach churn and his head hurt. These falsehoods were beginning to get to him. With that, he turned grabbing the empty bucket and filled it with water. 

 

~~●~~

Another two years had passed. Alucard had finally gotten his wish to travel. He was twenty-four. And the country of Wallachia called to him. His first stop was Targoviste. The old city had this strange sense of allure that gave Alucard a wonderful feeling of adventure. He walked into a small inn at the outskirts of the city. He opened the door quietly not wanting to disturb the other patrons or draw attention to himself. He pulled his hood up higher just a little bit. A young woman may be of 18 years of age stood behind the counter. Alucard gracefully approached her. 

“ Hello,” Alucard said smoothly. 

“ Ah! Hello, sir. May I help you with something.” The young woman said. 

Her smile was bright and her eyes radiant, a sort of naivete there. She had short black hair that framed her face softy. She had light blue eyes, that matched her dress. A giant sun was stitched into the front of her dress. Yellow and dazzling. She watched him with careful eyes, a blush flickering on her face at Alucard's appearance.

“ I would like to rent a room, my lady,” Alucard said in a low voice. 

“ Of course sir. How many nights?” She asked. 

“ Six, my lady,” Alucard said. 

“ Please, call me Suja.” The young lady told him. She batted her eyelashes at him. 

“ Of course,” Alucard said with a controlled smile. 

“ Follow me. Let me show you to your room.” Suja smiled once again. 

She moved away from the bar and walked toward a set of stairs. Alucard followed her quietly. 

“ So, tell me, traveller. What brings you to Targoviste?” Suja questioned to ease the quietness of their ascent. 

Alucard felt inclined to lie. His dealings in Targoviste weren't of a sensitive nature but, his father … had told him to be careful. 

“ Simply sightseeing,” Alucard muttered. 

“ Sightseeing? You must see the gardens beside the Abbey. Beautiful .” Suja twittered. “ I could take you there if you like! And the Cathedral is a sight to behold…” 

“ Really?” Alucard asked politely. 

“ Yes!” Suja laughed as she reached the landing. It revealed a corridor with many doors. 

Suja beckoned him to follow once more and finally, she stopped at the very last door. 

“ Alright, this is your room...sir….?” She looked at Alucard to fill her in. 

Her eyes flash abnormally and Alucard suddenly felt uneasy. He shouldn't tell her his name...but, she had been so kind to him. So he relented. 

“ Tepes. Adrian Tepes.” Alucard answered. Another flash of her eyes.“ And I would like it very much if you showed me the gardens.” 

Suja smiled, her eyes filling with joy. The sun pattern on her dress seemed to shine brightly. She clapped her hands together. 

“ It's settled then. Later today I shall show you to the gardens.” Suja waved at him running back down the hall. “Dinner is within an hour. See you soon Adrian.” 

Alucard opened the door to his room. It was small. Only having one bed and a single window that overlooked an alley. No paintings adorned the walls. Adrian sighed, slipping off his pack and taking off his cloak. He gently placed them on a chair near the bed. Feeling tired he flopped onto the bed, it was surprisingly soft as if filled with down feathers. 

His mother was ecstatic at him leaving their small cottage and finally getting to explore Targoviste and the world. She knew how much it meant to him. How much he felt cooped up in both the castle studying with his father or learning medicine with his mother. Of course, he'd travel to neighboring towns on occasion, but that did little to quench his thirst and need to simply explore. His father would have hated him leaving, but his mother assured him she’d deal with his father when he returned himself from his travels abroad. It was the night just before he left he asked his mother a perplexing question. Over four years he'd been plagued by women telling him his father would destroy Wallachia. It caused him to think about his father's hatred of humanity. That is when his relationship with his father had become strained. His father wanted him to embrace his vampiric side, Alucard had bloodlust on occasion. But he would never feed without permission. That is what differed between them. 

Dracula’s lack of compassion for humanity pushed his mother to kick Adrian's father out. Lisa had called his father's journey an old promise from her husband. Adrian knew that Dracula would only kill out of necessity. But to cause a mass genocide that needed to be catalyzed. Adrian had begun to have his suspicions. The women's warnings...didn't make sense. A memory floated into his head. 

 

‘ Mother if you were to die what would happen? ” Adrian asked calmly.

His mother looked at him eyebrows raised. 

“ Well for starters Adrian, my body would begin to decompose-” Lisa began.

“Mother.” Alucard sighed.

“-And then in about six hours or so rigor mortis would set in-” Lisa grinned. She was messing with him. 

“ Mother, That's not what I meant.” Alucard chuckled. “ Father has asked you so many times to become immortal like him and yet you refuse. Why?” 

“ Now that's two questions, my love,” Lisa said softly, laughing.

Lisa sighed sitting down at their kitchen table mindful of any mechanical structures currently occupying the space. She sipped her tea quietly waiting for Alucard to join her.

“ Your father told me what he was early in our relationship.” Lisa began. “ It was perplexing. He defied all logic. The laws of life and death… and well everything that science holds true.” 

“And…?” Alucard said. 

“ And as an individual who values life. I also see the value of death. To be perfectly frank with you darling… immortality is… unnatural.” Lisa said almost mournfully. “For all your father's discoveries and advancements...and love. He is trapped in a sense.” 

“ I don't understand.”

“ He's doomed to his mindset. He will never change and grow as an individual. He will make the same mistakes over and over again. All because he cannot learn to move on.” 

Alucard was silent for a moment. 

“ Is that why you've always been pushing me to leave. To travel.” Alucard said knowingly. 

“ Yes, I want you to learn that the world is not so simple. People are not so simple, and consequence is different for all. Not all can be blamed. I want you to grow. To love, to find people you can truly trust.” Lisa smiled grasping her sons hands. “ So if I was to die. Which I hope isn't for another many years. I hope that your father learns that nothing stays, and everything moves forward.” 

Alucard hugged his mother then. He promised her in that moment he would not be like his father. Ever.

The thought of his mother dying made Alucard shudder. As did any thought of death, usually. His mind swirled in turmoil and finally, he descended into a light sleep. It had only felt like a few moments when a sharp rap came at the door. Alucard lifted himself off the bed groaning a little and moved toward the door. When he opened it, he found Suja on the other side once again smiling.

“ You missed dinner and I worried,” Suja said softly.

Alucard looked at her surprised, she came to check on him.

“ I wasn't hungry. Although I'm surprised you are only tending to one of your patrons. I am hardly cause to worry.” Alucard said bluntly. 

Suja laughed. It came out as a lovely little tinkle, but it only seemed to make Alucard anxious. He didn’t understand why. This girl was small and fragile. She could easily be torn asunder, and yet she made him a dhampir want to run. Her light blue eyes gleamed. 

“ There are many people who work here. Besides, I don't think they’ll mind if I step out for a moment. We have sightseeing to do!” She said brightly. 

Oh yes, that. He had nearly forgotten. Suja grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the inn before he could even protest. The cool evening breezes hit Alucard in the face. It felt nice.

“ Come along! You’re slowing us down Adrian.” Suja said playfully. 

She dragged him down alleyways and through bustling streets with merchants yelling out the newest of their wares. Alucard could see the cathedral looming over them in the distance. He saw the gargoyles sitting on the turrets looking down upon the people. They’re mouths agape in noiseless snarls. Alucard smirked, if the Christians only knew what forms real monsters took…, what hysteria would descend upon this land. He glanced at Suja who was still gripping his arm. Her face was contorted into a frown of sorts. 

“ The gargoyles are quite fearsome looking,” Alucard said attempting to make conversation. 

Suja shrugged. 

“ I never liked them. They look upon this city as if they have claim over it. That all should fear their wrath. God's wrath.” She said her voice dripping with resentment. It was a change from her usual cheeriness. “ The old knowledge has been lost to these people.” 

Her voice held disdain, but it quickly reverted once she began moving again away from the stone cathedral. Her route changed and she came to the steps of the abbey. 

“ The garden you spoke of is where?” Adrian said tiredly. 

“ Over here.” Suja pointed to a small gate just to the left of the abbey. 

She carefully opened the gate. The sun had now begun setting as Alucard followed Suja inside. Suja hadn't lied. It was quite beautiful. Large weeping willows stood closely together almost as if they were woven together. A pond sat in the middle of the garden glittering with the softs rays of sunlight that drifted in. this garden seemed untamed. Thick lavender bushes pushed up around the trees and made the air smell sweet. A small breeze rustled the willow trees inside the garden. The long spindly branches swayed and groaned in the wind. The last bit of sunlight filtering their long branches. Alucard liked the serenity of this place, so secluded from the rest of the city. He took a deep breath. 

“ This is quite lovely Suja,” Alucard said smiling. 

“ I know.” She said taking a seat on a small stone bench. 

“ I thank you for taking me around the city,” Alucard said. “ My mother would have loved it here. She loves the smell of lavender.” 

Suja hummed a little at that. Her eyes glowed their vibrant blue and Alucard suddenly went still. The smell of lavender became overwhelming to his senses. He suddenly felt ill, dizziness hit him in the head like a storm. He fell to his knees. The trees swayed more and the light of the sun became too bright. The earth swam underneath Alucard shifting, moving and changing. The trees around him fell away being burned to ash by something unseen, the light dimmed to the inky black of night. Everything settled and finally, Alucard could get his bearings. Suja was still sitting on the bench looking at him calmly. Her eyes glowed in the darkness and the sun on her dress blazed with radiant holy energy. Things began to click in his head. The feeling of unease he got around her and the willingness to simply do what she wished. The witch sat on the bench before him. This was her illusion. She did not wait for him to speak she pointed in front of them. Alucard followed her finger. Before him, the whole of Targoviste burned. Alucard saw thousands upon thousands of slimy scaly inky black demons flying in the air laying waste the city. Screams carried by the winds and red seemed to paint the stones of the streets. Where the cathedral once stood, was the form of his father made large by a swarm of ravens. A dark smudge against the rest of the city. 

“ GO FORTH GO TO ALL THE CITIES OF WALLACHIA. AND KILL. KILL THEM ALL.”

His father's voice boomed in the darkness and the demons obeyed without delay. The scene shifted and he suddenly was thrust back into the garden. Alucard fell to the ground shaking. He was confused and angry. Suja simply watched as his mind fought itself. His father wouldn't do this… but he was capable of it. 

“ You lie, Witch.” Alucard hissed and spit.

“ I’m not a witch,” Suja answered simply.

“ Then what, pray tell, are you?”

Suja’s form shifted, it changed to that of the pregnant woman Denna, and then to the old woman in the woods Nitsa. Then her form shifted and twisted into something that resembled all three. She stood from the bench making the short walk to Alucard. She glowed with ethereal light as she grew to tower over Alucard. Her eyes burned with white fire and the pattern on her dress shifted from night to day and day to night. She wore a cloak over her dress that swirled with stars and far away galaxies Alucard could only dream of. In one of her hands, she held a golden spindle. The witch extended her hand and cupped Alucards cheek gently so he would look into eyes. 

“ I am a god.” She said her voice sounding as if it was coming from all directions. She hadn’t even opened her mouth. “ The people of old referred to me as Sudenitsa.” 

Alucard was in shock.

“ What do you want with me?” Alucard was able to manage out.

“ No, not what I want, what fate commands. You have been warned Alucard that your life is entwined with this land. If Wallachia is in danger you, my soldier, and others will rise to vanquish this evil.” 

“ Others?” Alucard was only able to get out.

“ Yes, the hunter and the scholar. They will bring hope.They will give you strength.” Sudenitsa smiled sadly then. “ Darkness will drown this land in a year's time. I am truly sorry for what comes your way.” 

With those final words, the goddess vanished. And Alucard was left to wonder what had just occurred in the gardens beside the abbey. He didn't want to believe that for years a goddess had shown him what will be, and what his father will commit in a year

He didn’t fully understand her words. Until he saw his mother burnt at the stake. Things fell into place then.


	2. Two Outcomes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prophecies never bode well for those involved. Alucard explains what he has done, or rather could have done.

     The word “entwined” stuck In Alucard's head. It having new weight when his father finally destroyed everything. It only pulled Alucard closer to the land of Wallachia, the land his mother loved and to two mortals. If his father had taught Alucard anything it was that mortal life was short… worthless. But, in the span of a month, he learned from his companions that there was beauty in that shortness. Alucard became enamoured with mortality just like his father had been, and more entwined with Trevor and Sypha then he had originally wanted.

     Trevor at the moment was dying and unconscious. So blissfully unaware of slipping away. Trevor had valiantly defended himself against his mind controlled friends and a fae creature. Blood loss had dropped him, and it was partially Alucards fault. Although bloodlust had bounced him out of the fae creatures hold. Another thank you, he owed Trevor.

     Sypha was desperately trying to staunch up the blood, her hands becoming bloody as she pressed a cloth on Trevor's side. Her face held determination, and that gave Alucard hope.

  “ We need to stop the blood,” Sypha said shakily.

 “ I know,” Alucard answered.

 Gingerly they began removing Trevor's tunic, too soaked in blood to be recognizable. Alucard winced as he began eyeing the wound. It was deep, and it was his fault.  Trevors breathing was slowing again. The beat of his heart thrumming shakily, quivering. Alucard gave Sypha a pained look. Trevor was fading. Sypha knew this.

 “ No.” was all Sypha uttered gnashing her teeth together.

 She gripped Alucard’s hand tightly, squeezing painfully. Her blue eyes turning luminous, her voice crackled with energy. She removed the cloth on Trevor's side.

 “ You did this. We fix it together.” Sypha said darkly.

 Nodding, Alucard pulled up his sleeves. Removing his pack he placed down a bottle of alcohol. Ripping his shirt ever so slightly he dipped the tattered cloth in the liquid and began clean the wound.

 “ You possess healing abilities, yes?” Alucard spoke quickly.

 Without a word, Syphas eyes glowed a bright green hue. Her hands gracefully touched Trevors wound stopping up most of the blood, the gaping hole closed slightly.  Her concentration was strong, but her fingers trembled with exhaustion. She had used much magic in the fight.

 “ I cannot stop the blood from bubbling out of him forever…” Sypha managed to say.

 “ I will need you to cauterize it before I can sew it shut,” Alucard stated simply. “ If you can lend any more of your magic Sypha.

 Sypha didn’t even blink an eyelash as she removed one of her hands and set it ablaze.

 “ The flame needs to be hot, can you turn your flame white?” Alucard said.

 Sweat was pouring off her now. She looked at Alucard with dread, but her flame glowed brighter and hotter than ever before. Sypha was beginning to show strain and Alucard knew he didn't have a lot of time. Sypha lowered her flaming fist to the wound and held it there for only a few seconds out of fear she’d damage more. As soon as she was satisfied her spells dropped and Alucard set to work. His threading skills were rusty from disuse. He cursed himself for having shaky hands, and an expectant audience.

 He hadn't realized he was holding his breath until the last piece of thread pulled through. Sypha breathed out a sigh of both exhaustion and relief slumping next to him. Her hands were stained red and all Alucard wanted to do was wash it all away.

 “ Alucard, we made a mistake. Didn’t we?” Sypha rumbles into his shoulder.

 Alucard response is delayed watching the rise and fall of Trevor's chest. This is a temporary fix for Trevor, but they cannot do more.

 “ Yes.” He replies simply.

 His red stained hands grip Syphas tightly. They made a mistake.

        ~●~

 Trevor stared at Alucard wide-eyed. Sypha did as well, she was biting her lip. Glancing at the two men expectantly. Trevor still looked dazed, eyes glassy, but clear anger shifted behind his eyes. He was laying in the bed still recovering from his injuries. Trevor took a sharp breath.  

 “ So, you're telling me that the goddess of fate warned you that your father would destroy the world….and you did nothing!” Trevor's anger was subdued.

 Alucard was glad for that. He looked down at the thin sheets and clutched them. He was ashamed. He could have done so much...saved so many… if only he saved his mother. If only he stopped his father.

 “ Yes.” Alucard's voice was barely audible.

  “ If I wasn't so fucked up right now, I'd kick your arse,” Trevor said bluntly, pointing an accusing finger at Alucard.

 “ Belmont,” Sypha warned.

 “ If Dracula hadn't shit all over Wallachia, there is a high fucking possibility my family would be alive.” Trevor cursed.

 Alucard's eyes widened at that, but he flashed his teeth at Trevor and hissed.

 “ What was I supposed to do Belmont? Commit bloody patricide. I had no idea she was a goddess. I thought she was a witch leading me astray. My father had many enemies...when I realized, it was too late.” Alucard spits out. “ Despite what you think. I love my father.”

 Trevor chuckled darkly at that.

 “ Love, huh? Well then, what the fuck are you doing here vampire? Or maybe I should ask you what changed. Because I don't know if you’ve been misinformed but, guess what? We’re off to kill your father.”

 Alucard paused. His eyes going wide at Trevor's comment. That only served to make Alucard angrier, that through all their wanderings and bonding Trevor didn’t trust him.

 “ I am here for my mother. I am here for you, and I'm here for Wallachia.” Alucard said with such intensity that his eyes glowed a vibrant red. “ My father despite his love for my mother destroyed any respect I had for him. He must pay for what his grief has done to everyone. Even if that means I must kill him”

 Sypha sighed. She’d been awfully quiet as the two men bickered, vivid blue eyes held a storm of conflict. She coughed preparing to speak.

 “ Alucard,” Sypha began. “ I don’t doubt your sincerity of our cause... But you are leaving something unsaid.”

 Alucard sighed.

 “ She never said anything about my mother,” Alucard spoke softly. “ My mother was the catalyst of my father's rage.”

 “ Hold on, this goddess. Didn't tell you...about your mother?” Trevor asks.

 Alucard nods.

 “Fuck her,” Trevor growls. “ She cost us our families.”

 “ I'm inclined to agree with Trevor.” Sypha snorts.

 Alucard nods again. A pensive look still on his face. Sypha takes Alucard's hand.

 “ This isn't your fault.” She says rubbing Alucard's cold hand. “ The Gods have plans… that never ends well for mortals.”

 “ You mean for us, Sypha.” Trevor sighed.

 “ Bloody prophecies.” Alucard put his face in his hands.

 “ Well. We’re a messed up lot, aren’t we.” Trevor started with a chuckle.  

 “ Others more messed up than some,” Sypha said with a bright smile.

  Sypha squeezes Alucard's hand, Alucard, in turn, takes Trevor's wrist. A strong pulse thrums underneath Alucard's fingers, Syphas warm hand heats up his.

 “As long as we're getting all fucked up together.” Trevor smiles tiredly.

 Without a word Sypha slipped into bed next to Trevor, Alucard falling on Trevor's other side. This effectively sandwiched the hunter.

 “ I suppose, we will either die together… when we meet my father. Or live and defeat him.” Alucard whispered.

 “ Honestly, both aren't so bad,” Sypha answered softly.

 Alucard looks at his companions. Both of them are tired. Trevor still injured from their last battle. He snuggles closer into Trevor's side noticing the hunter has already dozed off.

 “ We have to change ‘is bandages...later,”  Sypha mumbles with closed eyes.

 Later Alucard thinks. Later. When they have to wake up and face countless evils. Later, when this peace will be destroyed and their lives with it.  Later Alucard hopes he can love. Later.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning part of the chapter follows the No Shortcuts storyline, while the other half deals with both. I really love Sypha and think she both takes charge and is the mediator between brown haired idiot #1 and blond haired idiot #2. Shes just powerful and awesome and takes no shit. Alucard, on the other hand, needs to get his shit in line. The others will help with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty well. I dunno where this came from...I just like a little angst sometimes.


End file.
